ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Dareth
Dareth, or Grand Sensei Dareth as he proclaimed, is a minor character who's the owner of the Mojo Dojo. He made his debut appearance in Pirates Vs. Ninja. Biography Pirates Vs. Ninja The Ninja were looking for a suitable place to train Lloyd, and had no other choice but to enter the Mojo Dojo. Dareth came in a snob-like fashion and said that if they could overthrow him in a battle, he would allow them to train in the dojo. The Ninja won, and he let them train in the dojo. He then tried to prove he was stronger than Lloyd by claiming he could break fifty planks, then later asking if he could join the Ninja and become "The Brown Ninja," but in the end all he did was humiliate himself. While the pirates attacked the city, Dareth jumped on the ship and attempted to fight the pirates, but instead, he was tied up and held as prisoner. When the Ninja disguised themselves and went aboard, Dareth was forced to walk off the plank, but was saved by The Ultra Dragon, and was given the misconception that he had "called the dragon." After the pirates were arrested and Garmadon escaped, Dareth tried one final time to outwit the Ninja, and finally join their team, so he attempted to attack Jay, but was easily outsmarted. He apologized to the Ninja for aggrandizing his actions and how he was being an extremely irritating braggart. He was forgiven, and everyone ended up laughing. Ninjaball Run In Ninjaball Run, Dareth's Dojo was going to be destroyed by a fake company created by Lord Garmadon called "Darnagom Enterprises." Without the Dojo, the Ninja had no place to train Lloyd. Nya informed them about them about Ninjaball Run, a racing competition which will earn enough money to save the Dojo. The Ninja entered the competition with the Ultra Sonic Raider, and Lloyd entered with the Ultra Dragon. Dareth, Sensei Wu, and Nya watched from the bleachers. Throughout the race, Dareth informed the others he "can't watch" and covered his eyes in horror. Throughout the middle of the race, Dareth proclaimed to the Announcers that without the Dojo, he'll have no place to train his students and "enrich their tiny little lives." The crowd then started cheering for the Ninja, and the Ninja won the race. Dareth jumps in the trophy full of money and the Dojo is saved. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Dareth walked in to see Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay training Lloyd, telling them that later he will teach a class, and he needs a clean Dojo. However, the Ninja began making a mess while training, much to Dareth's dismay. He and his students are seen watching the TV with the Ninja about the earthquakes. Later, a Stone Warrior walked in the Mojo Dojo, and as his students were trembling in fear,so Dareth jumped in front of them and ordered them to run. He attempted to fight the warrior with the weapons around his Dojo, but after he realized that it has no effect he fled. While he escaped his Dojo he ran over Gayle Gossip's cameraman, and when the cameraman leaves in irritation, Dareth became Gayle's cameraman instead. The citizens of Ninjago were forced to walk up the stairs to the helicopter pad. He decided to take the elevator instead, but Zane advised him to not use the elevator during an emergency. However, when the elevator doors opened a Stone Warrior appeared, to which Dareth took the stairs. Dareth quickly got tired and sat down to rest, but upon hearing muttering, he looked under the steps to find a Stone Warrior, making Dareth run up the stairs and knocking the research scrolls out of Misako's hand. He then arrived on the roof and headed over to the Destiny's Bounty. Gallery BrownNinja.PNG|Dareth with his Brown Ninja hood on GrandSenseiDareth.PNG Screen shot 2012-08-12 at 10.38.26 PM.png|Dareth in the trophy full of money after winning the Ninjaball Run DarethDojo.PNG DARETH TRYING TO BE A NINJA!.jpg|Dareth and his two students DarethTLV.PNG DarethTheLeader.PNG DarethROTSM.PNG DarethHappyROTSM.PNG Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Characters Category:Ninjago